


Moments.

by AyakaSpencer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer
Summary: Just a poem.
Kudos: 7





	Moments.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting an OW. I welcome all comments but please be kind, its takes a lot of courage to put something original out there. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks

There are the moments between us

In places surreal and mundane

They are the events that shape Us

The seconds held between space

Connecting our hands

As we walk along path we hope will never end

The breath shared between pressed lips

A soft, supple, breathless affair

There are the moments between flesh

Pads of fingers at crux of slick thighs

Increasing, shuddering, releasing sighs.

The minutes held in pause of breath

Waiting, surrendering to a little death.


End file.
